Talk:Shadelight
a prison. judging by the barriers, it appears shadelight is a prison for the night crawler, it seemed to just wait there until the barriers were opened and then it started spreading out. the barriers are clearly there to keep something in and not keep people out,(there is nothing of much value inside the temple) i might be wrong about this but the cave could use some opinions and more info..so what do you think? 17:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) it can't be, How would the crawler have gotten out every night to attack Aurora, he can also open/close the barriers at will, like the barrier just after you make the bridge for Walter. DustyAsh 18:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) thats true but then why didn't it wipe out aurora then? they had no guards or protection, the crawler has the power to kill millions, i say it was either a prison or the crawler was weakened somehow or maybe both, maybe most of the crawlers power was locked behind the barrier and with walter releasing it and bringing his fears in with him he might have strengthened the crawler's powers so it could open and close the barriers at will. like i said i'm probably wrong i'm just throwing theories out there. besides why did it take a whole year for the crawler to attack well actually it was 4 or 5 years if you count theresa warning logan about it. 11:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) 'ello. Actually, I dont think its a Prison for the Crawler at all. Here I am, replaying the game once more, and I see countless passageways, bridges, and things like that. The Crawler doesnt NEED bridges, dangit! Nor does it minions, and if it WAS a prison, not only how did the Aurorans(Or perhaps even people of the Late Old Kingdom) lure it in there after the Crawler HAD to know it was being built, I mean, Shadelight is pretty much the single-most largest location, atleast when you factor in how difficult it mustve been to build it. It seems like some kind of Temple, though I have no idea why the CRAWLER would be worshipped. Perhaps its part of an old theory thats been going around, that the Crawler is in some way connected with the Court or the Void. (Please note that if you look closely, the Crawler's "Face" sort of seems to be 3 veiled faces, and, yoohoo, 3 members of the Court?) 23:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) what i believe happened I believe it was once part of albion if you look at the map in fable 2 albion is much bigger than in fable 3 i believe a catastrophic event seperated albion and aurora and the aurorans had no way of reaching albion due to the shadows overcoming them and taking there boats another theory is the people of albion rejected the aurorans annd sent them back to aurora. :Its an interesting theory, though I doubt it would have happened. If Aurora had been part of Albion previously there would have been records of it, and so the King/Queen wouldn't have had to judge on them becoming part of Albion like is done in the game. Also please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~)--Alpha Lycos 01:10, August 29, 2011 (UTC)